love bites
by readingzoochick
Summary: Rose a 17 year old girl Learns that she is a lost witch, she also finds that the love of her life is a werewolf, who could save her or kill her


_LOVE BITES_

_chapter 1 First grade punches_

_Rose knew right away that she loved Aaron Hunter. It was the first grade. She looked up from her magic tree house book and peanut butter and banana sandwich. _

_There were a bunch of boys near the monkey bars .She didn't usually look that way because she was different, and that was were the cool kids were. She read chapter books, was the smartest girl in class, and hade no friends. But she had a sudden impulse to look that way. That was the first time she really looked at him. _

_He had bleach blonde hair, and deep green eyes. He was different. Just like her. The big boys were bullying him. She hated bullies._

_So she marched right in there and threw five right hooks. Her uncle Charlie(with several glares from her mother)had taught her to throw a prefect punch. After the boys had run away she turned to Aaron and said "You wanna be friends?" and he said one word. Yes. _

_Chapter 2 To many headaches_

_10 years later…_

Rose woke up with that horrible headache for what seemed like the millionth time._ I need caffeine. _That was what she thought whenever she got a headache.

She went out to the kitchen in extremely short shorts and a t-shirt. She didn't care the only person in the kitchen was one of her six brothers. James 29, Even 24, Carl 20, Tony 19, Ben 18, and Fred 18.

It was Fred in the kitchen.

"Hi."

"You should get dressed."

"I am."

"Don't you remember what today is?"

"No." she said sipping her coffee. Then she remembered. Darn! They were coming home today. Ever single male in her family except Fred and Ben. Her father was a navy seal along with her four older brothers. It had always been that way. And at the end of summer Fred and Ben would leave for training. Leaving her with it.

Just on cue her step parent Lizzie walked right in. giving her the look. She hated the way Rose acted. From the music she listened to. All the way down to her pajamas. She was always trying to change her. "Rose look what I bought you. Isn't it just so cute."

Rose almost vomited. It was pink with ruffles. The most disgusting dress she had ever seen. "I want you to were it for when your father and brothers come."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because its hideous!"

"That's not something that any daughter of mine is going to talk like."

"For the last time! I am not you're your daughter!"

Thankfully that was when Aaron came in. Her best friend was a lot different from the first grade kid she fought for on the play ground. He still had that bleach blonde hair ,but slightly longer. He was tall, handsome, charming, and a very good person. Which is why all the girls liked him. He went through girls in about four months. Sometimes five. His recent girlfriend was Mandy a gymnast. But this didn't matter to Rose.

She loved him. And he loved her. He just didn't know it

"Hi" he said. She just loved his voice.

Chapter 3 Fighting

Aaron told himself he wouldn't go to her house today. He told this to himself every day. He went every day. He couldn't help it. He just loved her so much. And he hated himself for it. For every time he was with her he will was tested. And so was her life.

Because Aaron Hunter was a werewolf.

But Rose did not know this

His dear Rose. With her honey blonde hair, eyes that looked like blue roses, and those full lips. Not to mention that stubborn chin. But his favorite thing about her was her soul. It so pure on the inside and so tough and strong on the out side.

_I shouldn't go._ He thought. But he was, and he knew it. So, with a sigh, he went to see the beautiful girl he loved and threatened to kill every day.

Chapter 4 One big surprise

"Why are you following us?"

"He is not going in that room."

"Why not?"

"Because your getting dressed!"

_Why are you so stupid? _She thought. "I will change in my bathroom." Man she was so stupid for an adult. Did she not realize that Aaron didn't love her. Even though she desperately wanted him to. "Okay. But he better not be in there."

"We're free!" said Rose. The look on her face just made Aaron chuckle. "What do you think will make Her Majesty happy" She said in extremely sarcastic voice. " Something that covers the entire body." He said. She knew he was correct. "what about this?" she was holding up a blue long sleeve silk dress. It did cover a lot, but that didn't matter to Aaron. She was still the most beautiful creature in the world. "Perfect"

She quickly got dressed and moved toward the door to go out. She looked over to see Aaron drowsing on the bed. "Aren't you coming?" She really wanted him to com, just for someone to talk to. "I don't think I'm welcome." He said it with that grin. The one he got when he knew he was right. It was her favorite. "Oh well, here I go."

She said with a really big sigh. She went down the hallway to the most old fashioned sitting room. But every thing about her life was old fashioned.

Her Step-it bought all her clothes. So she couldn't were shorts or mini skirts, because apparently it was wrong for a young girl to show her legs. She kept different clothes at school. Her hair had to be up unless it was a special occasion. She always took it down. _Why do I have it like this?_ She thought. What she didn't know was that her family was even more old fashioned then she thought.

"Father ." She said as she went down into a curtsy(yes a curtsy).

"Rose my daughter" He said with that look. The one he got whenever he looked at her. It was because she looked like her mother, Ally. "How are you all?" she asked as she sat down on the most hideous chair. She looked at those faces as she did.

Her father sad with longing but happy to see her. James with that short hair he had to have, but would grow out during leave. Even with his dorky glasses that made him look even smarter. Carl with the scare across his cheek that made him look brave. And Tony with his kind heart that made him her favorite brother.

"What did we miss?" She looked to see her crazy brothers Fred and Ben. She hated it when they finished each others sentences, or read each others mind. It was just to creepy.

As they started to talk Lizzie pulled her aside. "Where is he" Lizzie asked

"Who?"

"Aaron."

"Oh, he's asleep on my bed." She said just because it would annoy It. Her step-mother was just about to say something when her father interrupted. She looked over to see a very mischievous from almost everyone in the room " What is it?" She asked. "I've got someone I want you to meet." He looked over his shoulder at a very tall man. "Rose this is Eric, your fiancé."

Chapter 5 Love surrenders

Aaron was thinking about how to let Mandy down easy. He was letting this one go early. Though that didn't matter, she was already thinking they would be together forever. The real reason he dated was that he hoped he would find someone else. But it was no good. He loved Rose. And nothing would ruin that.

Just as he was thinking that he heard a very loud "What!" from down the hall. And before he knew Rose had locked the door, and was crying on the floor.

"Rose what is it." He knew something was seriously wrong. "Rose for heavens sake answer me"

"They say I have t-to marry him."

"Marry who?

"Him, out there. His name is Eric, and they say I have to marry him." She was sobbing into his shoulder. And he just held her. Rose felt like the world had stopped. "Aaron.", she said as he looked down at her. And then he kissed her. Not the big sloppy kisses other boys gave her, but a sweet kiss. Like the kind you see in movies. She held on as he pulled away.

"Oh Rose we shouldn't be doing this." He was out of breath. She was glad the kiss had been as rushing for him as it had been for her.

"Why not."

"Because, its had to explain."

Then suddenly the door rattled. "Then you can explain it as we drive away.


End file.
